


The Haunting of Blaine Anderson

by Kamron01



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine's sort of depressed, Haunting, I'll update tags as I go because I don't want to spoil it, Kurt and Blaine working through some tough stuff, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamron01/pseuds/Kamron01
Summary: One terrible night has changed Blaine, and not for the better. Now he's seeing things he's not entirely sure are there. But he's not crazy... he's pretty sure he's not crazy. Well...Is he sure about anything anymore?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel & Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Probably some OC's as well
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_Monday – 21 st of July 2019 – 8:27pm _

_Blaine groans loudly, “God, there’s no fucking use speaking to you when you’re like this!” Blaine slams his hand down on the table out of sheer frustration. How did everything blow so completely out of proportion? He stands up straighter and walks towards their room to collect his keys and phone – they’re not going to get anywhere shouting down each other’s throats._

_“Yeah that’s right! Go fucking run away when things get too difficult. Try not sleep with anyone this time!” Kurt yells, his voice coarse and strained. If he wasn’t so damn angry then he’d probably feel ashamed at his words. He’d forgiven Blaine, a long time ago, and he knows he’s just saying it to hurt him. The smidge of pain which flashes in Blaine’s eyes doesn’t cause a single reaction from Kurt – he’s way too angry, and over what? They were completely fine in the morning, how the hell did everything transpire so completely out of control?_

_Blaine furiously stomps his way over to the front door, their front door, and pulls it wide open. He freezes, wondering if maybe he should apologise to Kurt and this will all blow over. When he turns, he finds Kurt looking at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to leave. The look alone erupts another pool of anger out of Blaine – how can his husband be so infuriating? Blaine huffs, wondering to himself why he ever thought that Kurt would grow up – he never was good at settling arguments and today doesn’t exactly prove otherwise. Blaine slams the door on his way out, making his way over to his car through the pelting July heat. It’s currently 8:30pm and still it feels just as hot as it did at midday. With the car engine running, he drives his way over to a bar – the argument is nothing a good hard drink can’t fix. And maybe a couple of hours away from his husband would too do the trick._

* * *

_Wednesday – 22 nd of November – 6:32pm _

Blaine is sitting on the couch in his living room, his legs huddled close to his body as his arms wrap around. Blaine’s life ever since _that day_ has been… well it’s been difficult. The first two months certainly had been a constant struggle. He felt as if he was drowning, and every day he felt like he was sinking deeper. It was like he wanted to save himself, to step out into the fresh, open air. But every step was misguided, and he’d slip, come crashing down into the deeper depths of despair. It felt as if he was trapped, the walls of a room he didn’t know, slowly drawing closer until there was simply no air left to breathe; to surrender completely to the feeling of complete disorientation. He felt so lost and… excluded. Expelled from his own body. It felt like he wasn’t _Blaine_ anymore, just the shell of the man he was so used to calling himself. He felt so alone, and yet suffocated. He didn’t feel… right.

Kurt’s been helping. Sort of. It’s not that he expects Kurt to be with him every second of every day, and in the first two months, he was. But then sometime during October and November – a sense of time was also stolen from Blaine, he started to go back to work. With Blaine temporarily out of a job, they really do need the money, but he can’t help but feel like Kurt’s abandoning him. He hasn’t mentioned it to his husband though; it’ll just end up in an argument. Kurt would probably get really defensive and a fight would start to brew before it consumes them both. And now, Blaine doesn’t really have the energy to fight. He feels like he’s using every ounce of strength to not completely fall apart, not really having anything left to spare for a meaningless argument – one he’d probably lose anyway.

Blaine flicks through the channels on the TV, wanting – no needing something to distract him. A sound, a visual – something which can occupy his thoughts and mind until Kurt comes home. Because he can’t really trust himself anymore. Sometimes he would hear a sound, like someone’s walking upstairs, or maybe they’re knocking on the front door. Sometimes he would hear a glass drop, or the bed hitting the wall, or a man speaking in any room Blaine’s not occupying. Sometimes there would be two men speaking. But every single time, there’s nothing. There’s no footsteps, no knocks, or shattered glass or people. The only thing there is, is a very confused and messed up Blaine.

He changes the channel until it lands on a rerun of Friends. It’s mid episode – Rachel and Ross arguing about how Rachel is spending all her time at work. Ross feels… abandoned. As if they’re growing apart. As much he doesn’t want to, he can’t stop empathising with Ross. Blaine knows it’s stupid – Kurt hasn’t abandoned him, so why does it feel like he has? Blaine can hear the car pull up on the driveway to their house, the headlights shining in through the front window. Kurt’s back. He gets up to get a drink before making his way back over to the couch. Everything feels so messed up in his head – and he knows he sounds crazy. Who wouldn’t? If someone admitted to hearing sounds that aren’t really there, anyone with a sane mind would not believe them – passing it off as just paranoia. The episode draws to an end. It’s only then that Blaine realises Kurt hasn’t come into the house yet. He glances towards to front window and… yeah the lights are still shining, piercing through double-glazed glass. What’s Kurt doing?

Blaine gets up from the couch, making his way to the front door, glass in hand. Just as his hand reaches the door handle, a loud knock rings through the wood. Why is Kurt knocking on the front door? His eyebrows furrow in confusion as he turns the handle to open the door. Nothing. 

Blaine tentatively steps outside, the freezing cold winds biting his skin. He’s always loved Autumn – the crunch of leaves as you walk down the street, huddled in nice big coats and the smell of nature lingering in the air. It’s always calmed him, reminded him of the beauty of it all – but now? It doesn’t feel like anything. Now cold feels just that… cold. Even the air smells different and everything is just so damn confusing all the time.

He looks towards the driveway, the brick floor littered with brown leaves. There’s no car, no lights, no Kurt. Just as he takes a step forward, the front door slams shut. The loud bang reverberating through the air. Blaine jumps slightly, the glass in his hand moves too, it’s contents splashing on the wooden patio.

“Shit.” Blaine walks to the door, twisting and turning the handle but for some reason it won’t open. He pushes harder now, twisting the metal door handle, willing it to open. For some reason the air feels even colder. The wind tugging and biting at his skin mercilessly. He feels exposed, and the thought causes his breath to quicken. Blaine starts slamming the door, his hand connecting loudly with the wood as if somehow that’ll open it. It doesn’t.

Eyes. Blaine can feel eyes boring into his back, the tiny hairs on the back of his head standing straight and scared. He wants to look back, but his body remains frozen. Icy blood courses through his veins and the need to get back inside feels greater than ever before. He slams his shoulder onto the door, the hinges creaking enormously and yet unyielding.

“Come on… please.” He whispers, pleads, slamming his shoulder once more. The door does not budge. Blaine surrenders, turning around slowly and his heart rate begins to quicken. He can actually hear his heartbeat beating loudly over the chilling winds.

There’s a figure, standing against the tree on their lawn. Their figure appears cloaked, blending seamlessly with the darkness of the streets. The light which glows from the streetlamp illuminates the figure’s face ever so slightly. That grin. He’s seen that grin before. Before he knows it, Blaine can feel a hot tear run down his face. He swings around on his left foot and slams the door again. He can feel something walking closer, and so he slams to door harder. His fist is causing the door the creak, little chips of wood is flinging off but right now he doesn’t care. He needs to get back inside.

“Please, just open.” Blaine pleads. He’s well aware of the tears running down his face but right now he can’t seem to care. And just then, a hand grips his shoulder. Blaine shrieks, once again slamming his shoulder into the door. The wooden frame bangs against the inside wall, and Blaine falls hard onto the floor. The warmth of the house does nothing to his shivering body. The wind howling loudly behind him. Blaine turns around to find a shocked Kurt. His face looks drained, the bags under his eyes from countless sleepless nights. His eyebrows are creased, as his mouth moves to say,

“What’s wrong?” Blaine cries louder, his sobs filling the quiet room. The sound alone causes Kurt to run forward, kneeling to envelope Blaine into a hug. And already, Blaine feels ten times warmer, his blood warming to it’s normal temperature as his face relaxes. He can feel his muscles unclench and his limbs move to hug Kurt back. He buries his face into the curve of Kurt’s neck and breathes… finally.

They stay just as they are on the floor, almost as if time has stopped. The room falls into a loving silence as they stay still, embracing each other completely. Blaine looks up to see the front door closed. He turns his head to the right and sees the black screen of the TV. But it doesn’t matter, because Kurt’s here.

* * *

Blaine lies back against the headboard of the bed, his eyes tired and dry. He can hear the flow of water in the bathroom as Kurt brushes his teeth, but it does little to quell the worry bundling up inside of him. Once upon a time, this domesticity felt so natural, and Blaine loved it. He loved being able to cuddle up with Kurt on the bed during the nights, have a lazy start to Sundays by hugging each other until it became hard to breathe. And in some ways it’s still like that. Blaine needing Kurt around just so he can breathe. He hates it. Hates that he’s so dependent on Kurt now. Before he can delve too deep into his thoughts, Kurt walks back into their room.

“So… are we going to speak about what that was?” Kurt asks, his voice calm. Blaine looks up from his hands, right into those cerulean blue eyes he loves.

“It was… it’s fine it was nothing.” Blaine dismisses.

“Sure didn’t look like nothing.” Kurt persists, “Blaine I came home to you crying on the floor. That’s not nothing.” Kurt walks slowly towards the bed, sitting on Blaine’s side as he moves slightly. Kurt twists around to face Blaine, cupping his face with his hands, “Blaine please.”

He looks away. He doesn’t know what to say. What that he’s been seeing things around the house lately? That sometimes he feels like he’s being watched? That it gets hard to breathe when Kurt’s not around? He’s going to sound crazy, and Blaine doesn’t want Kurt to look at him differently. Like he’s mentally insane. He’s already lost himself, he’s not losing Kurt as well.

“Believe me it was nothing. I was just thinking about mom…” the lie rolls easy off his tongue.

“Oh…” Kurt moves closer to nuzzle his nose against Blaine’s. “I thought it might be about, you know?”

Blaine goes rigid.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have mentioned it.” Kurt apologises. He moves in for another kiss but Blaine turns away. “Look Blaine, I love you. But I think you need to speak to someone about it. Please. I can see how it’s eating you up inside and that kills me. Just please?”

Blaine doesn’t answer, instead he turns to his side and forces his eyes closed. “Good night Kurt.”

Kurt sighs, eyes downcast as he replies, “Good night Blaine.”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_ Monday – 21st of July 2019 – 8:43pm _

_Blaine pulls up into the carpark. His head is swimming with anger, and his hands are visibly shaking. When the hell did everything go completely out of control? He remembers waking up early in the morning, kissing Kurt in shower as they got ready for work. Well Kurt got ready for work. Blaine was getting ready for his audition later on – the lead role in Grease. He’d taken a break from acting, focusing heavily on his music and while at first everything was great – it took a couple of months for the novelty to wear off. He found the music industry a lot harder to break into – and while Kurt’s job pays well, it’s not enough to live their comfortable lifestyle._

_Blaine slams his front door and makes his way to the bar. He just needs a drink – something to take the edge off. Something to quell the anger coursing through his head, spinning wildly and profusely. Honestly Kurt can be one of the most infuriating humans on Earth when he’s annoyed, and sometimes Blaine just can’t deal with it. He knows he should probably just go back home and work this_ thing _out, but that look. That stupid look that Kurt wears when he’s being stubborn as hell – yeah he definitely needs a drink._

_He reaches the door of the bar, then the stool in front of the bartender and orders a vodka. Nothing but pure alcohol is going to calm his overheated head. Just as he places the order, some guy from the end of the bar smiles his way. It’s… nice. Blaine’s flattered of course – but he’s already made that mistake once before. He’s most definitely not doing it again. Blaine smiles back, before showing his ring on his hand. The guy holds his hand in defeat before raising his glass. Blaine’s vodka arrives just then, and in unison, they both take a drink._

_The burning sensation lines his throat and warms his chest. Already he can feel the anger dissipating, and instead leaves behind guilt. Guilt for letting the argument get to such a point where they were screaming at each other. Blaine signals for another drink when one pops up right in front of his eyes._

_“I didn’t order this.” Blaine gestures to the drink, his eyes schooling a puzzled expression._

_“It’s from the gentleman over there.” The bartender points to a man on the other side of Blaine. The guy – grinning widely with his glass raised. Blaine shrugs before downing the drink in one go, raising his hand to show off his ring before ordering another shot of Vodka. He can already feel Kurt fading into the background – a drink was definitely what he needed._

* * *

_ Thursday – 23rd of November – 4:47am _

Kurt tosses and turns before rolling completely onto Blaine’s side of the bed. Instead of being met with a loud groan and a shove like usual, he’s met with an empty space and a cold bed spread. The temperature immediately signals Kurt’s alarms, and in a second he’s up.

The room is cloaked in darkness, the only light available is the moonlight pouring in through the window. Kurt rubs his eyes, pushing the sleep away.

“Blaine?” Kurt groans, his voice thick and scratchy from sleep. No answer causes Kurt to swing his legs over from under the covers to the cold wooden floor. In the background, he can hear sniffles and immediately his heart breaks. He hates hearing Blaine so broken down and distraught – but for reasons Blaine likes to keep to himself, he won’t talk to anyone about it. The countless times he’s tried to get Blaine to open up and instead is met with dead silence. Kurt takes a deep breath before making his way out into the living room.

The living room is too cloaked in similar darkness. The only light available is the blinking red dot on the TV. Kurt walks blindly towards the switch on the wall. In an instant, the room is softly illuminated by the glow of the lamps in the corners. The room is still empty, and just as Kurt is about to call out, he hears sniffles from outside.

Kurt slowly walks to the backdoor, peering it open slightly. He sees Blaine sitting on one of the chairs outside, his legs pulled close and his arms wrapped around. His beautiful curls are a mess on his crestfallen face, his entire body looking impossibly smaller. Kurt struggles to keep his emotions at bay, already feeling sadness seep throughout his limbs. He wipes away the one tear which had formed in his eyes as he opens the door completely.

“Blaine?” His voice cracks slightly. Kurt waits for an answer, not wanting to impose on Blaine – even if he looks like he could really use someone right now.

“Hey.” Blaine looks towards Kurt, his eyes glassy and red-rimmed. Blaine blinks a couple of times, trying to dry the tears as he moves into an ordinary sitting position. He smiles, but it doesn’t fool Kurt. He’s seen the wide array of smiles Blaine has, and this… this doesn’t register with a single one. Probably because it’s barely a smile, more so a cover. A mask to hide how he’s really feeling.

Kurt moves forward, sitting on the chair beside Blaine. For a while no one speaks, the only sound is that of the night. A calm, peaceful noise which falls across the woods at the back of their house. He doesn’t know what to say. As much as he knows he needs to say something, he doesn’t. The silence growing bigger and somewhat more comfortable. Instead, they bask in the presence of each other.

“How come you’re awake?” Blaine breaks the silence.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Same.”

“You were asleep when I got out.” Blaine questions.

Kurt smiles, “I guess I can’t sleep when you’re not there.” Blaine smiles weakly before turning his gaze back onto the sky. Kurt follows, and his eyes widen. The skies look immensely beautiful. The vast nothingness, dusted with a million little stars. It’s strange. Kurt’s always known what the sky looks like, but he can’t for the life of him remember when he last looked – the last time he actually appreciated such a sight. It’s enthralling, a consuming fascination. In another time, it would actually be romantic. But then Kurt remembers why they’re even out here in the first place. And once again his focus is on Blaine – his sweet, compassionate, loving husband who’s now locked off, closed. It kills Kurt to see this change in Blaine. He wants nothing more than to help, but how do you help someone who doesn’t want your help in the first place?

“Blaine?” Blaine hums an acknowledgement. “You want a tea?”

“Sure. I’ll go make it.”

“No it’s fine, I’ll make it.” Kurt gets up. Once the teas are made, he grabs a blanket from the couch, wrapping tightly around his shoulders as he makes his way back outside.

“Here you go.” Blaine smiles, accepting the mug as he looks back at the skies. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is isn’t it?” Kurt smiles. 

“So…” Blaine looks towards Kurt, “How come you couldn’t sleep?” Kurt winces slightly at how direct his question seems, but honestly he doesn’t know how to breach Blaine’s walls without scaring him. Blaine draws a deep breath before looking back at the sky,

“My mind was preoccupied…” Blaine answers.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

They fall into another pregnant silence. It’s strange, confusing. The silence is somewhat awkward and that thought alone scares Kurt. They’ve never been awkward with each other. Everything has always come natural, their conversations had always been easy. But now… It’s strange.

“Blaine?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we speak about it?”

“About what?”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “You know what.” Blaine scoffs, his voice tired and broken,

“What part of ‘I don’t want to speak about it’ do you not get?” Blaine looks out towards the woods, and at first everything is okay. But then his eyes draw tighter, and his focus concentrates on the trees on the right. Already his breath begins to quicken as he takes in that very same figure. That same _thing_ which he keeps seeing around the house. He’s all to familiar with that hooded body, that devilish grin or the way it seems to stand impossibly straight on it’s two feet. Blaine tries to look away, but for some peculiar reason his eyes are fixed. Drawn in and locked in place.

It waves.

It’s hand moves side to side, almost condescendingly. As if it knows the reaction it induces. Pure fear. The tiny hairs on the back of Blaine’s head stand straight, every sense heightened as his body prepares. Prepares for an attack he knows isn’t coming. That’s what’s so confusing. Everything feels so real and then… nothing. No attack, no harm, nothing.

Blaine can hear Kurt saying something, his husband’s voice far away and distant. He knows it’s impossible, Kurt’s sitting right next to him. His voice however, distant and blurry. Fuzzy and far away. It’s like everything closes in on him and for now, the only thing he can see is that very same figure. Waving. It’s hand moving incredibly slowly, side to side. Left to right. The act itself is hypnotising, and once again Blaine finds himself trapped. Locked in his own body. The all too familiar feeling of tears running down his face do nothing to quell the fear busting at the seams of his body.

“BLAINE!”

In an instant it’s gone, no figure, no hand, no waving. Blaine cries, louder this time. His control seemingly restored as his voice echoes throughout the woods. Blaine can feel a pair of arms wrap around his body, so warm and comforting and addictive. Blaine latches on, never wanting to let go. Not wanting to return back to the never-ending hell that his life has seemingly become.

“Blaine please,” Kurt pleads, “Please speak to me.” Kurt’s tears land onto his husbands shoulder.

“I – “ Blaine’s lost for words. How do you tell someone you’re seeing things… and that you’re not crazy? He’s not crazy. Or maybe he is, but he definitely doesn’t want Kurt to see him like that. He doesn’t know what he’d do if the one person he loves thinks he’s psychologically fucked up. No, he won’t tell him.

“I just need to sleep, Kurt.” Blaine unwinds Kurt’s arms before standing up – shivering. Just as he reaches the door, a soft hand grips his wrist. Kurt looks like he’s going to say something, his mouth parted as his eyes search for the words. But nothing, and in time, the hand lets go as well.

“Good night Blaine.” Blaine nods before walking back inside.

He walks back towards their room, slipping back into the cold bed. He’s tired but his body won’t sleep. Instead he lays there awake. He closes his eyes when Kurt arrives, but as soon as he hears that gently little snore his Husband is infamously known for, they open. He sees the moonlight fade as the sun rises, the sounds of cars gaining decibels as the morning moves into full swing. He sees his husband get up from bed, sees him arrive twenty minutes later with freshly washed hair. He feels Kurt kiss him on the forehead before hearing him leave through the front door, or the revs of his car as it pulls out of the driveway.

A single tear falls down his soft, olive skin cheek. 

* * *


End file.
